Talk:Editing Guide
This Guide This guide needs to be easier to find. I found it last night and then it took me almost 15 mins to find it today. I had to go through my browser's history. If we want people to be aware of how to edit this wiki then we need to make things such as this guide be easier to find. I believe that one of the most important parts in this thing is how to create an article. People need to know how to at least get the article to show up in the category so that it is not lost. EnlightenedShadow 19:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) "End Main" Tag As opposed to adding this tag to the end of the every single article, I think it may be better to simply put a notice box on the front page declaring the same message, that all strategy/walkthrough/guides/etc. be placed in Discussion tabs. I think this would be more efficient than having to ensure that the tag is at the end of every page, while still getting the message across by basically smacking the user in the face with it as soon as they first open the Wiki. CPAuster 06:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) One would think that would work - but unfortunately even tagged everywhere very few people take notice. The "End Main" template is mainly for adding it to articles created before the templates were updated to include it. Every new article should have this automatically as part of the template. Jaycee27 07:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) furniture templet I don't know how to make one, but I think that there needs to be a furniture templet. Currently, I used the item templet for furniture and I don't think it's a very snug fit. --Ultrasarah 05:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Try . It is still being developed, but is very close to a final form. RCWizard 08:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Help I Would like to know if there is a page/forum that I can use to talk to other wiki editors? I have used wikis in the past, but this one though easy when you find the editing info, can be quite frustrating at times trying to edit/add pages. I am currently trying to add the name of a vendor to the MooShu vendors page, but it only appears at the top of the page, without it being put in the alphabetical list. I have had the same problem with other pages. What is the command to add this? I also need to create the vendor page, but with the template list, that part should be easy. I would also love to be able to add links to Google sheets. They have free to use sheets that work similar to excel , and would make finding info a lot easier. Is it OK to do this, and what would be the best way to link it? When looking for the best snacks for my pet , or the best equipment I can afford , it is so time consuming to search wiki. Re:Editing Help Thanks for asking (which is the best thing to do). The categories add the pages to themselves when you add the category the page goes in at the bottom while editing the pages. So the actual category page doesn't have to be edited at all. As for the Google thing, I'm not sure. I don't really understand what it is. You should talk to Potroast42. He has more experience with the Wiki and the ultimate say on what stays and what goes. If you have more questions about the categories feel free to leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back with you as soon as possible. PS: Make sure to sign each of your posts with four tildes (~~~~) that way people can find your page quickly. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 16:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I figured out today about adding categories at the bottom of the page so it will link. So I went back and fixed the page I was fiddling with. Now next on my list of "how do I do this" is learning how to add those .gif images to a page. I started working on creating editing pages for that second Dragonspyre crafting quest, The one where it require you to craft a specific robe according to your school , and all the recipe vendor are found in MooShu. Well , I want to finish editing the pages for each robe item , and where it ask for the bonuses the item gives , I would like to find a way to just list the icon for the bonus , instead of writing them all out. Do you know how I can do this ? MsSandy121 01:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks I'm not familiar with this quest as I have not reached the Dragonspyre yet with any of my characters. Also I'm not completely sure what you are asking about it. From what I gather, you are adding the dropped items quickly and wish that you did not have to type them out. If so then you are probably having type them out like this: Example, and you want to be able to just type this: Example. I may be completely off of what your trying to ask, but if this is it then I will have to say that unfortunately the only way that could be simplified like that is through the use of a template. A template is designed to recognize the words you put in and automatically pull the appropriate page without having to add it by hand. Templates are also designed to make a lot of stuff simpler. However templates are not that easy to make and take a long time. I'm know that more templates are being created at the moment by Potroast42 but I'm not sure which ones are being developed and how long it will take (that's a question to ask him). Here are some examples that show a page using a template and a page without the template. Note: In order to see what I'm talking about you will have to click "Edit this page" after you open the links. Also if you don't already make sure you use the source view when editing pages (and to see the templates). * With the template: Akori Nirini * Without the template: Death Oni Now as you can see, the one with the template is all nice and neat and really easy to edit. But the one without the template is very confusing when you look at it. Once again these templates are hard to create and take a long time but they are worth it. I'm currently going through all of the creatures converting them to the new template. I have done all of the A's, B's, C's. The Y's and Z's are done too. Feel free to help with these conversions. I hope this answered your question if not then try to explain it in a more simplified way and I will try again. For more information on the templates in the works make sure to ask Potroast42. He knows more about them than I do. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC)